SVTFOE High School AU
by Twinboy1995
Summary: when War breaks out in Mewni Star butterfly is forced to earth for her sophmore year of high school. she first declares that Earth would never be her home until she meet Marco Diaz a Wide Reciver on the Football team can he help change she mind.
1. Chapter 1

_**SVTFOE High School AU Chapter one**_

The war between monsters and Mewmans had tilted in the monster's favor which has seen the home Star Butterfly grow up in reduced to ash and her family forced underground with no other choice Star and her parents were forced to leave Mewni to a safer dimension. Star had no idea which dimension her parents had chosen to be the safehouse all she knew was that she was going to hate her time in hiding and begged her parents to go home every chance she got. Star was saying goodbye to her best friend Ponyhead who was crying on her shoulder while her dad packed the carriage.

"Omg B-Fly do you have to go" she said "because you could charge headfirst and show those monster jerks who's boss"

"I wish I could Pony, but mom says they are too powerful" Star said, "I'm going to miss you terribly."

The ground burst into flames as star sighed knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Starship, just going to leave without saying goodbye" tom said with his shades still on to hide the tears in his eyes.

Tom had been her best friend just as long as Ponyhead had been caused the three of them having been together since grade school now thanks to the war school was canceled for the foreseeable future and star would no doubt be forced to go to the high school in whatever dimension they seek refuge in.

"Bye tom" Star said hugging him tightly her tears staining his suit

"oh sorry" Star said embarrassed that she probably just ruined his outfit.

"Don't be" Tom said as his removed his shades to reveal his red eyes "I cried the whole way here."

Star's dad came to let her everything was packed, and it was time to go before the monster's that were helping them escape get caught. The journey through the forbidden was long because Star sulked the whole way begging her dad to leave her "behind" while she went to be with her friends. Her father said no for what felt like the 100th time and it was really starting to annoy him. They finally reached the edge of the forbidden forest the one place where a riff could be made and not be picked up by the magic scanner used by Toffee's army to track people trying to escape to get aid to the royal army. The monster known as Buffrog used his dimensional scissors to cut a riff once it was open, he back away.

"Queen moon hurry the portal won't stay open forever" he said.

King butterfly had Star in his arms who was throwing a tantrum like she was 3 again trying to escape and entered the portal.

Queen Moon looked back at the bullfrog and smiled he risked everything to help her family escape fully aware off the punishment if he was caught. She entered the portal and walked out to a suburb city with a sign that said Echo Creek City Limits.

"Welcome to our new home" she said confidently.

Echo Creek Academy was a small school but if it's one thing they pride themselves on its Football and damn it this year Marco Diaz was going to be on that team despite have parents who both immigrated from Mexico Marco loved Football and that was the sport he started playing at the age of 9. He had been training hard all summer long working on his route running, hitting the gym to get stronger, doing 3 cones drills to get faster, even his friend James who was the starting QB threw him passes when both were free. Marco felt like this year was the year he'd finally make the team. Marco was going into his sophomore year of high school he already played baseball in the spring for the school, but he really wanted to play Football despite his parents attempts to have him play soccer. Marco would like to think that it's because of his speed in baseball is what's going to give him an edge in football because a good portion of the Wide Receivers on the team wished they were as fast as him. He had finally arrived at the practice field the campus was empty because it was still summer vacation so everyone who could care less about sports or loving watching but not playing were at home enjoying their summer. He had seen James taking with the team captain Justin who was the school's prized Running Back. Marco didn't care for him because he acted snobby at times and he was the reason Marco didn't make the cut last year saying that his size was the problem but he was told later by James the real reason was because he didn't think Marco could take a Football hit so basically he called him soft without saying it to his face.

*boy is he in for a shock when he sees that I'm back this year* Marco thought to himself. He checked in at the table and got his practice jerseys it was time to show everyone he hard work.

Star looked around their new home and honestly, she liked it she especially loved her room all it needed was her own touch. Star closed her eyes and got ready to cast a spell until she could hear her mother from downstairs.

"no casting spells star no one must know you have magic."

Star huffed in disappointment but once she knew her mom wasn't paying attention "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"

In seconds her regular room was just like how her room was on Mewni it was like she never left.

"Star here are the" her father said opening the door without knocking.

"Star your mother said no magic" he scolded "we don't know who's watching you could put us all in danger."

"Sorry dad it's just I'm feeling a little homesick and I thought maybe changing my room would help me sleep." Star said hanging her head.

"Change it back" her dad said, and Star obeyed.

"Sweetheart I know this must be difficult for you but trust me you are going to love it here on earth trust me" River said hugging her.

Star knew her dad studied abroad on Earth after all they had gotten the house right next door to his roommate and best friend Rafael Diaz and his wife.

Star knew she needed to get Earth a chance, but Earth wasn't Mewni and it never would be in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SVTFOE High School Chapter Two Cheer Tryout**_

Star was bored out of her mind unpacking was finished yesterday so star had nothing to do. She had been in Echo Creek for a week and she still wanted to go home regardless of how dangerous it had become her dad told her once she met his friend's son Marco who was the same age as her then her view on Earth is bound to change. Star didn't see it that way to her home was Mewni always has and always will be and she'd give anything to go back. Star heard the doorbell ring and she knew who it was remembering her mom telling her the Diaz were coming over and for her to at least give them a chance. Star wasn't going downstairs she was packing a few belongings and running away to Mewni.

"Oh, my goodness River you haven't changed a bit mi amigo" Rafael said.

"Neither have you Rafael" River said embracing him then he turned his attention to Rafael's wife Angie and smiled which she returned.

"You must be Moon Butterfly River had told me so much about you" Rafael said extending his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Diaz Queen Moon Butterfly" Moon said as she said elegantly to which Rafael laughed.

"You don't have to do all the formal stuff with me why do you think River and I got along so well."

"That reminds me there's still one other person who you haven't met yet" River said, "Star come down and meet my Roommate and his wife" River called upstairs.

"Coming dad" star said from upstairs as she quickly zipped up her bag and made her way downstairs but not to meet her Dad's friend, she was finding a way back to Mewni.

River and Rafael sat on the couch and just caught up while moon and Angie went in the kitchen to make refreshments.

"So how is your family handling everything?" Rafael asked.

"As best as we can but Star hates it over and over, she says she wants to go back" River said.

"Well from the letter you sent me asking to see if you could move to earth it sounds like your kingdom is dangerous so if she went back now, she'd surely be killed." Rafael said somberly "besides I'm sure once she meets Marco, she'll change her mind about Echo Creek."

"Where is the lad anyway" River asked very curious to hear where their son was.

"He's at Football practice he Tried out for the team last week and made it so now he's practicing" Rafael said proudly

River could tell he was so proud of Marco but he would be elated if Marco played soccer knowing him if it's one thing Rafael loved it was soccer and try as he did he just couldn't get it to stick to Marco who loved and wanted to play Football.

Star came down the stairs as quietly as possible because she didn't want anyone to know that she was trying to sneak out.

"So, I heard your wife is head of the cheer squad" Star heard her dad say and that made her freeze. Star loved cheer she made a promise to Tom who was co-captain of their high school Cornball team that she would try out for the cheer squad this year then towards the end of the year the war breaks out so she never got the chance maybe if she tried out for the academy's cheer squad it would make help ease the pain of not even getting a chance to tryout back home.

"Oh, ya she loves it all the girls are really talented and oh hello you must be Star" Rafael said.

"Yes, sir Star Butterfly" she said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to me you Star unfortunately my son Marco is at Football Practice otherwise he would have been here."

"That's ok but I heard you say that your wife is the head of the high school cheer team do you like she could help me sign up" Star asked her excitement threatening the send her through the roof.

"Of course, In fact I'm leaving to head to tryout right now if you want to come" Mrs. Diaz offered.

"Yes! I mean yes please thank you Mrs. Díaz" star said remembering her manners.

"Perfect we'll leave in a few minutes that way we can start the paperwork portion so you can get your uniform today if you make the squad" Mrs. Diaz said.

"Thanks Mrs. Diaz" Star said running upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes.

River hadn't seen Star this excited since they got here but it warmed his heart, he knew how heartbroken she was when the school was closed because of the war because she wanted to try out for her high school cheer squad.

"Well someone loves cheer" Rafael said

"She's loved it since going to her first Cornball game when she was 9" River said.

The football field was buzzing with energy Marco was so excited he was finally getting a chance to play slot with the 1st team offense.

"Ok listen up here's the play I form X-Flat 4 Wide on three ready breaks" James said.

Marco knew he was in the slot this play was designed for him to show off his speed. This was the chance Marco needed to take the starting position and once he had it, he wasn't letting it go.

*Ready Set Go Go Go*

On the third Go Marco took off running his go route down the middle off the field beat the slot corner easily and look up to see the ball coming his way for an easy catch and score. The coach blew his whistle after Marco crossed the goal line shocked at the speed he had just seen.

James was running over to celebrate with Marco "nice catch Diaz"

"Great ball" Marco replied knowing the pass was picture perfect making the catch so easy.

"Great play Diaz" coach yelled as Marco went back to the sidelines.

Marco gave the coach a thumbs up as he sat down on the bench to catch his breath while everyone was congratulating him on his catch. Football practice was over a few minutes later but the boys knew cheer tryouts were today, so they walk pass the gym on their way to the locker room and Marco accidently bumped into one of the cheer girls.

"Oh sorry" Marco said as he held out his hand to help her up.

"It's fine I'm sure" the girl lost her train of thought as she looked up into the cutest brown eyes she had ever seen.

Marco helped the girl up and she went back inside the gym.

"Wow that's a cutie if I ever did see one" James said.

"Ya" Marco said as he made his way into the locker room, he needed to get home because he promised his parents that he would meet the new girl on their block after practice.

Star got back inside and felt she cheeks turn every shade of red that football player was the cutest guy she ever led eyes on.

A whistle caught Star's attention the cheer captain Britney had a clipboard in her hand most likely with the names of the girls who made the squad. Star had never felt more nervous than she did now listening to the list hoping her name was on there. The group she was standing with got smaller and smaller as more and more girl made the squad they were down to the final spot.

"Star butterfly"

Star heard her name and nearly screamed right there but she remained calm and took her spot with the others feeling bad for the 4 other girls who left feeling dejected.

"Congrats girls on making the Echo Creek Cheer squad" Mrs. Diaz started "I'm Angie Diaz and I'm the coach of the cheer squad there are a few rules we have rule#1: you must maintain a 2.75 GPA, Rule#2: you are a team now I expect you to treat each other with the same respect off the stage as you do on it, and that it if you follow these two simple rules you should have no problem coming back next season fail to follow them and I will see that you are kicked off the squad and you won't be allowed to try out for the rest of high school and for you seniors I know you have big college plans don't let one mistake ruin that plan."

Star listened very attentively her phone vibrating was annoying, but she ignored it if it was her friends they could wait until after tryouts.

Star was released after getting sized for her uniform she was offer a ride by Mrs. Diaz, but she said that she will walk home saying that she wanted to run home to tell her parents the great news. Star pulled out her phone to see who was texting her it was tom.

*hey Starship hope Earth is treating you well*

*hey tom Earth isn't Mewni, but I found a way to ease the pain*

*oh, really and what might that be? *

Star snapped a picture of her outfit and sent it to him.

*you decided to go for a run? *

Star was about to text no, but another text came

*Lol jk great job on trying out you were crushed that you couldn't do it this year*

*I didn't just try out I made the squad*

*Shocked Emoji*

*what! That's awesome Star*

Her phone started ringing star realized it was her mom, so she answered it.

"Hello"

"Star it's your mother you remember Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's son Marco he's here saying he liked to introduce himself to you so please hurry home"

"Oh, ok mom I'll be home soon" star said as she hung up there was no way she was going to get home fast walking, so she had to resort to an old trick.

"Summoning Cloudy Charm" star said, and a pink cloud showed up a few seconds later.

"Hey Star."

"Hey Cloudy take me home as fast as possible and don't let mom see you."

A monster popped out of the bushes and pulled out binoculars he couldn't wait to tell General Toffee that he found Star Butterfly's location until an arrow hit him in the back and he fell dead. Buffrog was the one who fired the shot having followed the spy through the portal. He was now an enemy to his kind and when he got home, he was going to set defenses around his house to keep his kids safe because once this spy failed to report Toffee would know who killed him. Buffrog opened a portal home grabbed the body and enter the portal with the body dragging behind him.

Star arrived at home in 5 minutes thanks to cloudy as star got off him and made cloudy disappear. She opened the door and seen the cute football player from earlier sitting next to her dad listening to stories she quickly shut the door to hide suddenly sneaking in through her bedroom window wasn't such a bad idea. Her mind was convinced but her heart told her to go meet the new kid after all he taken time out of his day to meet her. Marco was sitting down on the Couch of the Butterfly's house listening to River's tales of him and his Dad when River was here Studying Abroad. The front door opened, and Star walked in and her dad motioned for her to join them it was now or never.


End file.
